Only Just A Dream
by GeekGirl2408
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia likes to read and chat, like most girls her age. She also likes to daydream. She doesn't have much friends and her father never let her leave the mansion she lives in.One day she sneaks out of her mansion and makes her way to the local pharmacy and buy this drug. She then takes the drug and falls asleep. Some OC. Last one tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter one**

Lucy Heartfilia was a normal girl, aged 16. She likes to read and chat, like most girls her age. She also likes to dream. Not like having a dream e.g. Becoming famous, but like daydreaming and she often gets lost in them. Well I might have lied about her being normal because well you see she lives in a huge mansion with her father and is never aloud to leave, not even to go to school. She spends most her time in the garden waiting for her neighbours to come home. To the right of her house is the Fullbuster residence, they have a son about Lucy's age called Gray. He has inky black hair and tends to like the cold. To the left is the Scarlet training facility where a girl a year older than Lucy spends most of her day training and has the name Erza (Her father owns the facility). She has scarlet hair and is fascinated by swords and weapons. And finally at the back of her garden is a normal house but it looks a lot smaller and older than Lucy's mansion. Here lives Natsu. He lives on his own in the small house, he said he ran away from home and dyed his hair pink in rebellion he also mastered the trick of fire eating. These are the people Lucy tends to talk to. They tell her about their lives and friends. None of them know about Lucy not aloud out, they just know she is home schooled. They sometimes ask Lucy if she would like to meet or for her phone number but always makes an excuse like 'sorry but my grandma is coming to visit' or 'my phone is getting fixed right now sorry'. But all she could do is dream about if she didn't have to stay in this stupid mansion.

**Lucy's POV**

I've been waiting in the garden for ages. I just kept on waiting. They weren't coming today, just like yesterday and the day before. They just stopped coming to the hedge. The loneliness was already being to take its toll on me. But why weren't they coming. I might understand Erza and Grey but Natsu always comes. Maybe something bad happened, but to all of them. I don't think so. I walk inside almost tripping on my dress when entering the door. I sighed and made my way to my room. When I got there I immediately took of my dress and put on some jeans and a T-shirt and untied hair. I checked out the door to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear. I made my way out my room grabbing the money on my desk before I exited. I sneakily made my way down the stairs and out the door of the mansion. I was free.

Every time I tried this I failed but this time no one stopped me. I got the map out of my back pocket and checked the way to go. This was the first time I was able to go out, other than for the funeral of my mother but I don't think that counted. I took a left, a right and a left and then I was there. I was at the pharmacy. I opened the doors and made my way towards the counter.

"Please may I get this?" I asked hoarsely, handing over a piece of paper.

"Of course, that'll be 900 jewels." The man answered. I passed him the money and he gave me my change. He went to get the item. I was getting nervous about how it'll turn out. I hope it'll go okay. He passed me the item and I said my thanks and was off.

I got to the house and entered the front door. No one was there waiting for me. My dad probably didn't know I was gone, but I wished he found out and did something to show that he cared about me but that didn't happen. I got to my room and put my dress on and tied my hair in a bun. I sighed.

"Is this what my life is!" I said to myself, while looking into the mirror. "I want to be normal. I want to go to school. I want to have friends. I want..." Tears were flooding my eyes. I picked up the item I had just recently bought and shouted "TO DREAM!" I swallowed the pill and lay down in my bed.

"Good night Lucy." I said to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**HI OMG you decided to read this (sorry about how short this is I just thought i was a good place to end on) and I edited the original because i felt like i needed to put this. I'll post another one tomorrow hopefully :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke in my room. No-one was here I guess no one noticed or even came to check on me. What a waste of money. I got up and I was in pink flannel pyjamas. I was pretty sure that I fell asleep in my dress. I looked around my room to find that it looked completely different. Did the pill actually work?

I ran towards my closet and opened it. There were no dresses. I picked out an outfit and got it on. It was a blue skirt paired with a white and blue top. I went exploring around my house. It wasn't nearly as big as the mansion but it was nice and cosy. I went over to the desk in the corner of my room and saw that there was a note on it. The note read:

_Dear Lucy,_

_So you've taken the dreamender pill. _

_We've been waiting for you for so long but we knew that you would join us._

_This world consists of whatever makes you happy and what makes you sad._

_But like realty, it must come to an end. _

_You might not want to leave but you will but you'll only leave when your life does._

_You might spend years and years here or maybe only one month._

_Look after yourself Lucy,_

_Mr Dreamender._

I just stared at the paper. I thought "I will not die here, not until I'm old and it's natural!" There was a red ribbon next to the note. I grabbed it and tied a portion of my blonde hair to the side. I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect!" I said to myself. _Knock knock knock. _I made my way to the door and opened it to see smiling faces looking at me.

It was Gray, Erza and Natsu. They pulled me out. "Come on. We need to get going if you wanna be in Fairy Tail! Or did you forget today was the day that Master was finally letting you in?" Gray said. He looked like the Gray out of reality, so did the others. I guess I wanted friend so here they are.

"Of course I didn't forget!" I lied as they dragged me to this 'Fairy Tail'. I really didn't have a clue what they were talking about. But I just smiled and went along with it. We reached 'Fairy Tail' and it was like a giant castle, much bigger than the mansion. Natsu opened the giant double doors and shouted "Master, We've got Lucy! Quick make her one of us before Lamia Scale takes her away!" Natsu shouted. A small old man jumped down from the balcony above.

"Hello Lucy!" Said the old man. Natsu grabbed my hand and shoved it in front of the old man.

"Quick, stamp her now. I can already hear them!" Gray joked.

"Is your hand okay for you?" The old man asked, I've guessed he's the master of this place. I nodded my head. He stamped my hand and a pink mark was there. I ran my hand over it to see if it would smudge but it didn't. A rush of excitement rushed through me. All the people in the building started cheering and I couldn't help smiling. A girl with short blue hair, pushed back with a head band, came up to me.

"Welcome to the guild Lucy! I'm Levy." She said. A guild? I joined a guild but I don't know what type of guild. "I'll show you around if you want?" Levy asked. I nodded my head. She pointed to Gray, Natsu and Erza. "I take it you already know them and how Gray and Natsu **always **fight and how Erza has to break them apart." I giggled.

"Yeah it gets annoying sometimes but they always fight over pointless thing." I said. I said that because this is my dream and anything I say goes. Right? Levy laughed.

Levy pointed to a girl who had long, mid-back length brown hair and was wearing a blue bikini top, she was also drinking a barrel of… alcohol? "That's Cana; never challenge her to a drinking bet because she'll win. She also uses card magic." So this was a magical guild. What type of magic did I use? Cana smiled at Levy and me and I smiled back at her.

Levy then pointed at a girl and a boy; they were just sitting at a table talking. The girl had long green straight hair and wore a cowboy hat. The boy had long black hair that covers the right part of his face and was wearing the classical cowboy outfit, excluding the hat. "The girl is Bisca and the boy is Alzack and no they aren't dating. Even though **everyone **in the guild thinks they should and they also like each other! Bisca uses guns magic and so does Alzack." Levy whispered in my ear. I nodded taking in the information I was just told.

"Oh. I forgot to mention, I use solid script. You use Celestial Spirit Magic right?" Levy asked.

"Yeah" I said while smiling. She was probably right.

"Can I see your keys?" Levy asked politely. I froze. I moved my hand to my side and there were the keys levy was talking about. I handed her the keys and wondered how the hell did they get there! Well this is a dream so maybe that's how.

"You have Aries! I heard that there's only one of her. You also have Taurus and Cancer! How did you get them?" She asked eagerly.

"Well my mother gave them to me" I lied… again. I don't know how I got them. She handed the keys back.

"Well I got to go and meet Jet and Droy. Oh there in my team. Lucy go meet with everyone else okay." Levy said as she walked off. I walked over to Gray, Natsu and Erza.

"I see you were with Levy talking about a few of the people of fairy tail." Erza Said. "There's a lot more people than who she introduced you to but I'm sure you'll meet everyone soon" She patted me on the back and went to break up the fight between Gray and Natsu.

Fairy Tail was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I still think this is to short but oh well I needed to post it and I couldn't be bothered to add any more **

**I PROMISE I'LL WRITE MORE IN THE NEXT ONE**

**Tell me if there's anything wrong in this and I'll correct it and probably give you a shout out or what not **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG i'm crazy posting two chapters in one day pfffftttt. #Rebel **

_**Even i'm disappointed that i just put that # *facepalm***_

* * *

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Three**

After meeting everyone and hanging out with everyone, I decided to go home since it was like 7pm. I got into my house and a new note was on the desk. Did someone break in here or something? I skimmed through the note and it was from Mr Dreamender. I read the letter properly,

_Dear Lucy,_

_How was your first day in your dream world?_

_By the way, the rules of the dream world are:_

_You still need to eat, sleep and etc._

_No cheating. (And yes its possible)_

_No meeting other people from reality in the dream world_

_And that's all the rules._

_About rule 3 you can meet other people from reality because there is only one dream planet,_

_So it's like every new dream world is a new country._

_If you break any of these rules I'll have to send my dream hunters to kill you. (Rule one doesn't count because if you don't eat you'll die)_

_Please don't let me send them, _

_I don't like killing people._

_Look after yourself Lucy,_

_Mr Dreamender._

I wasn't expecting that. Well I take it I have to follow the rules now. I made way to the fridge to see if there was any food. Nope, what a surprise. I looked around my house for any money. I found a purse in one of my draws. There wasn't much money in it but there was enough for me to buy food and stuff. I opened the door of my house and stepped outside. I locked the door and started walking towards the food store I passed on my way to and from the guild. I entered the store and I grabbed everything I knew how to prepare and looked nice, also what was cheap. I went to the counter and paid for my groceries and made my way for the exit. I saw pink hair from the corner of my eye. I spun around and said "Hi Natsu!" He looked up and waved with a smile. I waved back and walked out of the door.

I snacked on some of the food walking home since I was beginning to get hungry. When I got home I put away the groceries and checked the time. It was 8:30pm. Wow time sure flies here. I went to my bathroom and had a shower then I got dressed into my pink flannel pyjamas and went to bed.

I woke up to the rising sun shining in my eyes. I smiled. This was the first time I had woken up happy because I was still here. I got up and went to my desk. There were no new notes from Mr Dreamender. I looked in my closet and picked out an outfit. The outfit I chose was an orange tank top and a blue skirt. I ate some food that I bought yesterday. I had nothing to do so I decided I would go to the guild. When I opened my door, Gray was walking up to my door.

"What good timing. I was just about to get you!" Gray said

"What for?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We're going on a mission: you, me, Erza and Natsu."

"Oh. How much jewels." I asked. I just guessed that there would be money involved.

"70,000 Jewels… **EACH!" **He exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"What do we need to do?" I asked

"I think we need to get this weird doll thing" He answered. "So we better get going or we won't get to Oshinaba in time if we don't get to the train station soon."

"Well we better get going!" I shouted. We got to the train station in no time. We met up with Erza and Natsu and bought are tickets. We waited for about 10 minutes then the train was here. When we got on I sat next to Erza and Gray sat next to Natsu.

When the train set off Natsu grabbed his stomach. "Why did we have to take the train? We should have walked!" Natsu said while resting his head on Gray's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't rest your head on me! I don't want you throwing up on me!" Gray said while shoving Natsu off his shoulder.

"Lucy swap seats with Natsu please." Erza asked

"Okay." I answered. Me and Natsu stood up and swapped seats. As Natsu sat down he looked like he was about to vomit. Then without warning Erza punched Natsu and knocked him out.

"Well that one way to deal with a vomiting, fire head, idiot" Gray said sniggering.

Time went by just like that and we were at Oshibana station. Erza had to drag Natsu off the train since he was still passed out. Me and Gray were silently laughing. When Erza had sat him down on a bench she motioned Gray to come over.

"Can you try and waking him up. Even though I've tried he won't wake up!" She said angrily

"I'll see what I can do" Gray said smirking. With one swift hand motion, Natsu's head was frozen! His eyes opened and the ice melted away. "That got him to wake up didn't it?"

"ERZA! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?" Natsu shouted forming a fiery fist. Erza raised her hand and a sword appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Natsu. Natsu, Gray and Erza burst out laughing. I looked at them confused.

"Well shall we get going? The house isn't that far" Erza said

"What time do we need to be there at?" I asked clueless

"Around 14:00"

"It's only 12:30. So we could get lunch" I suggested. They all shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement. We wondered around the town square looking for a good restaurant. We found a nice one and we sat down and ate then paid for are meals. Obviously, mine was a cheap meal since I didn't have that much money on me but still it was good.

I checked my clock and it was 13:45. "Urm… guys I think we should get going" I said showing them my watch. We left the restaurant and made are way to the mansion. It reminded me of home and how I got lost in my dream again but I didn't care, this dream was worth not waking up for.

Erza knocked on the door to the mansion.

"Come in and come to the second floor, third door on the left" A speaker said to us. We entered the mansion and made are way up the stairs to the second floor. We then turned left and entered the third door.

"Hello Mr Jhosay*****" Said Erza, bowing her head.

"Hello Fairy Tail" Said Mr Jhosay. Erza took a seat while the rest of us stayed standing.

"As you know already, I've called you hear to collect a certain doll. This is correct right?" He asked. Erza nodded. "Good. Well then go to this address and collect the doll, okay?" He handed Erza a piece of paper from his pocket. This reminded me of when I went to get the dreamender pill that took me here.

"Okay" Erza said. She stood up and put her hand out for him to shake it.

"Fine, Good bye" He said standing up and leaving the room. "You can see yourselves out."

"Well he's rude" I whispered in Gray's ear.

"I know right" He whispered back. We left the mansion and Mr Jhosay had disappeared. I wonder where he went.

"So Erzie where have we gotta go?" Natsu asked nonchalant

"Erzie?" Me, Grey and 'Erzie' asked

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**HEYO! this ones a little bit longer than the others but I think it was a good place to end it with Erza being called 'Erzie' :D (maybe the start of a relationship?:D)(please NaLu fans don't kill me)**

**I made up Mr Jhosay (BTW he has douche written all over him) His name is said like Jose **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wrote**** this with a headache so sorry if its really bad **

* * *

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Four**

"Erzie?" Me, Grey and 'Erzie' asked.

"What? It's a nickname! I just created it!" Natsu said smiling.

"It sounds more like a name you would give someone you're going out with" Gray said, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. I laughed at the thought of them dating.

"WHAT! Why would I go out with **her **?" Natsu shouted. Me and Gray burst out laughing. You could see Natsu was getting even angrier.

"Well to answer your question Natsu, we need to go… to the house at the end of the street?" Erza question the piece of paper. "Well we better get going this is a long street!"

"But which way is it?" I asked.

"Okay. You and Natsu go left and Me and Gray will go right" Erza said. I nodded my head. Me and Natsu turned to the left and started walking. "Oh hey guys I forgot to give you this!" Erza shouted as she ran up to us. "If you find the house press the button. Got it?"

"Yup!" Me and Natsu said in sync. I grabbed the small blue crystal and shoved it in my pocket. We then went our separate ways.

I looked at Natsu. He was in deep concentration, I found that funny since he didn't seem like smart person.

"Why are you in such deep concentration?" I asked while tilting my head. He stopped and looked up.

"I've got it!" He shouted .

"What?" I said back.

"Your nickname is Luce, Got it?" He said with a big cheesy smile on his face. I burst out laughing.

"I thought you were going to say something to help us get to the end of the street faster or something not about a nickname!" I said

"What don't you like it?"

"No, no it's fine!"

We carried on walking down the street making jokes and talking like friends do. He then stopped again and said "Lucy I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me or just think im joking but…" He paused

"Spit it out." I said

"I'm…" A blue light emerged from the ground. The light covered us and then it felt like I was falling. But why was I falling. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and I was with Erza and Gray, sitting on the floor next to Natsu.

"What just happened? A blue light just came out of the ground then the next thing I know I feel like I'm falling! Care to explain?" I said without taking a breath. Natsu grabbed his stomach.

"I take it; it's your first time using a transporter!" Erza smirked. She held out a hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me to my feet.

"Never do that again!" Natsu said jumping up holding his stomach. "There at least should be a warning!"

"There is, the blue light" Gray said matter-o-factly.

"So I take it this is the house then?" I interrupted. Erza nodded her head and walked up to the small abandoned house. She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Come on we need to find the doll" Erza said while opening the door. We all followed her inside. It was much larger inside than it looked and there was expensive furniture everywhere. I went and sat down on chair.

"So where this doll then?" I asked

"Err… well, I don't know" Erza said. She then entered a room without saying anything. We all looked at each other confused. I heard some banging noises and some shuffling sounds from the room Erza had just entered. Erza then came out holding a doll with 'X' instead of eyes and black spikes sticking out the side of its head. The supposed skin of the doll was a blue colour; it was also wearing a midnight black dress.

"Well that was easy" I said. We all walked over to the doors. I pulled on the handle and I pulled it off. I lifted it eye level. "Crap!" I said.

"Well done Lucy" Gray said, while face palming.

"Hey if you tried opening that door it would have happened to you! So how about we find another exit?" Erza suggested. We then chose to split up and search because it would be quicker.

I went up the stairs and leaned against the wall. I sighed and thought "It could have happened to anyone, right?" I closed my eyes and I felt the wall behind me shift. My eyes flicked open and I screened as my back fell back, I reached out. Without realising it Gray was there pulling me back to safety. I collapsed to my knees, breathless.

"Th-thanks" I stuttered. Natsu and Erza ran up the stairs and surrounded me.

"What happened?" they asked. I pointed towards the broken wall and said

"I found the exit" They all laughed and patted me on the back. I stood up and looked out. It was part of the roof that broke but the roof was slanted and the wall was straight. "What a weird house!" I thought to myself. Erza then stood next to me and jumped down and landed with an army roll. My jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, you don't need to jump down I'll make some stairs" Gray said as he flicked his hand and a flight of stairs grew from the ground. Me, Natsu and Gray walked down and as my foot touched the floor the hole in the roof closed up.

"Well we better get going and hand over this creepy doll and get our Jewels!" Erza said walking off. We quickly followed her. We just walked to the house in silence, since there was nothing to talk about.

After what seemed like forever we got to the giant mansion. Erza knock on the door and he told us to go back to the place we met before. We got to the room and Erza sat down and handed over the doll.

"Thank you" Mr Jhosay said.

"What's that doll for anyway?" I blurted out. Erza glared at me. "Sorry" I said while I bowed my head.

"None of your business! Now please leave, your money will be in four envelopes on the desk near the door" He said while shooing us away with a hand motion. We left the room and made our way towards the exit. We all picked up one envelope and exited through the door. They all turned to me and scowled then just walked off. I silently followed behind. They went into an inn and I just followed them in.

"Two rooms please and can they both have two beds in and only for one night please?" Erza asked

"Sure. That'll be 500 jewels each" The lady answered. I went over and passed 500 Jewels over to the woman. Natsu and Gray did the same. "Okay your rooms are 207 and 209. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay" We then started climbing the stairs.

"Lucy. We're not angry at you; we just didn't want any of the money knocked off because of that but looks like it's all here." Erza said smiling at me.

"That's a relief; I thought you hated me now!" I exclaimed

"We could never hate you" Natsu interrupted

"Yeah, you're like the only one of us who is sane well except for me" Gray joked

"Hey are you saying im not sane" Natsu said angrily. I just smiled and giggled to myself.

"I love you guys" I muttered.

"What did you just say?" Gray asked

"Erm… nothing" I answered back quickly. He just shrugged and carried on making fun of Natsu. We reached the correct floor and made are way to our rooms. Me and Erza shared room 207 while Natsu and Gray shared 209.

I went for a shower and when I got out there was a pair of purple pyjamas. There was a note on top of them.

_You didn't bring any pyjamas so im letting you borrow a pair of mine_

_-Erza_

I smiled and got dressed into them. I went out the bathroom and smiled at Erza.

"Thanks for the pyjamas" I said

"No problem I've got loads!" She said as she raised both her arms and a blinding light appeared and then when I could see again Erza was in blue pyjamas. "Well time to go to sleep we need to get the train early in the morning" Erza jumped into one of the beds and I climbed into the other one. I didn't realize how tied I was until I was in bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**HEYO! Omg what was Natsu going to say to Lucy (only i know mwhahahhaha) and i already know how i'm going to end it which i think is really bad but i was coming up with ideas for a new fanfic to write when i've finished this and thought of something and was like: OMG I COULD FINISH THIS LIKE THAT! (not going to spoil the ending though)**

**so yeah if you want to know a bit more about me then here you go!**

**I've wrote all my chapters listening to Granger Danger from A Very Potter Musical (Not sponsored)**

**I'm a girl (i think you can guess that from my username)**

**I wear glasses (hence im a geek)**

**I get bored easily so writing these is fun but when i get to a boring bit i just go and troll the internet (im a bad person)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Five**

My eyes flickered open with Erza looking like she was about to punch me. I quickly sat up.

"I'm awake I promise!" I said before she could punch me.

"Good because I didn't want to have to punch you. Well any way get up and dressed so we can leave" Erza said, putting her first down. I then got up and got the outfit I wore yesterday on, since I didn't bring any other clothes. I handed back the pyjamas I borrowed back to Erza and then she passed a couple pieces of toast to me. I ate the toast quickly. We then both exited the room and made our way down the stairs to hand the key back.

When we got there Natsu and Gray were already there. I thought they would still be sleeping. But that mean… I GOT UP LAST! What but how im always up early, or did Erza make them get up early well I guess I shouldn't complain because I got to sleep in!

"Err… Lucy, when we get back can I talk to you about what we were talking about before we got transported to the house?" Natsu said annoyed. I smiled at him and nodded.

"What were you talking about to her? Were you confessing?" Gray said laughing.

"What no. It's something that is actually important!" Natsu replied, crossing his arms. I wonder what he needs to tell me. Maybe he is going to confess.

We finally got back at magnolia train station. I quickly snuck away from everyone, I mean I like Natsu but I couldn't turn to love. Besides this is only just a dream right so if he did confess then that would mean I wanted him to. I am thinking about this too much. I started running home, I ran so I could get away from them faster. My house was in sight, when a hand grabbed me from behind. I turned around. Erza, Gray and Natsu were there looking at me confused. I sighed, looks like they caught me.

"Right, since Lucy's with us we can all confirm it now right?" Natsu said.

"Confirm what?" I asked nervously

"Yeah I pretty sure me and Erza have no idea what you're talking about!" Gray said, Erza nodded her head

"Well… I can't say it here but in the morning when we're all at the guild I will" Natsu said with a scowl on his face. They all walked separate ways. I turned around and went into my house where I found a note on my desk.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Don't go to the guild and meet them tomorrow!_

_-Dreamender_

How did he know I was going to meet them tomorrow? Well he is like a god right? I'm going no matter what he can't stop me! I want to know what Natsu was going to tell us.

Time went slowly but when the night came I went to bed and fell asleep just like that. When my eyes opened I looked at my desk and there was a note. I guessed it was from Mr Dreamender so I picked it up and torn it in two and threw it in the bin. I picked out a red t-shirt and a white skirt and put them on and tied my part of my hair up. I grabbed a piece of bread and walked out my house and made my way towards the guild while eating the piece of bread. I saw the guild and ran up to the doors and pushed them open.

"Took you long enough!" Natsu shouted from across the guild and he ran over and pushed me out of the guild and grabbed my arms and dragged me away with Erza and Gray following behind us.

"I can walk by myself thank you very much!" I shouted at him. He let go of my arms. "Where are we going anyway" I asked

"Just follow me, Okay?" Natsu said. I nodded my head and started following Natsu. After what seemed like forever Natsu turned round and looked at us. "Well… I know about you guys and your secret" Natsu said. "I know this because I have the same secret"

"Does that mean you're the ones from reality?" Gray said

"Wait… You're the Gray, Natsu and Erza from reality!" I said

"Way to state the obvious!" Gray said.

"But since we all met shouldn't we be dead by now? You know according to the rules!" Erza said

"The rule only applies to when you know there from reality" A robotic voice said out of nowhere. A man with blue hair and a red pattern around his eye floated down from the sky.

"Everyone get behind me!" Erza shouted but before we could, the man pulled out this strange gun thing out from his pocket and pressed the trigger pointing the gun at Erza. A laser shot out of the gun and Erza fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"I am dream hunter Jellal, I have been ordered to kill Erza Scarlet" Jellal said with a smirk on his face. "I have been ordered to take the look of Erza's childhood friend" I ran up to Erza

"Erza are you okay!" I said to her, while falling to the floor.

"Yeah… just got a hole in my stomach." She said, wincing as she lifted up her top to show the wound.

"It'll be alright, right?" Natsu said looking over my shoulder.

"You think she'll be alright? What an idiot! She has a hole in her stomach!" Gray shouted at Natsu, grabbing him by the collar.

"GUYS!" Erza shouted. "I'm going to die so will you stop fighting and come over here!" Erza had tears in her eyes. The boys came and sat with me "I came here to get away from training 24/7. Lucy, you **have** to find a way out of here..." She took in a deep breath and the colour from her face disappeared. "And get rid of the pill" She closed her eyes and muttered "I love you guys!" You could see her breathe out for the last time and then fall into the deep sleep.

"Come Erza, you can't be dead right!" Natsu said while shaking Erza by the shoulders. "Erza this isn't funny! Come on wake up!"

"NATSU! ENOUGH!" I shouted as I burst into tears.

"Next target: Natsu Dragneel" Said the dream hunter Jellal as he turned his head towards Natsu.

"Guys, I think we need to run!" Gray said. Natsu jumped up. I just sat there looking at Erza in her deep sleep. "Lucy, we need to go. Like now!" I just stayed. Gray grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the sleeping Erza. My eyes stayed locked on to Erza. Erza was dead.

Time had passed by when I came to my senses. I was in a house? Natsu walked in the room.

"Oh hey you're back to normal now" He said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We found this abandoned house so we're hiding here for the time being" He replied. I nodded my head. How did we get into this mess? Well I guess we can't go back to reality now.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**So Erza's dead if this happened in the real one then i think everyone would would be crying. Sorry i didn't upload one yesterday i was to busy partying with my grandma. It was so fun \: this might finish in the next one or the one after that so im excited to see how im going to end it even though i have a rough idea how :P Hope you Enjoyed **


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Six**

I got up from the corner I was sitting in and walked around the small abandoned house. There was no furniture, just dust everywhere. There was about two rooms upstairs and two rooms downstairs. I heard a crash below. I ran down the stairs to see the dream hunter Jellal. He turned his head to me and smiled.

"Guys, I think we need to go!" I shouted. Gray went into the room and froze; Natsu followed him in and bumped into him.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Natsu said angrily. He froze as his eyes locked onto the dream eater.

"Run!" Gray said. Gray ran passed Jellal and me and Natsu followed him out the door. I heard Natsu scream. I turned round to see him clutching his ankle. I ran up to him and put my arm around me.

"Come on I'll help you" I said to him. I started running while Natsu limped. We just followed behind Gray trying to get away from the dream hunter. He was surprisingly slow, so we could get away. When we got quite far from the dream hunter we ran into the nearest shop there was. I sat Natsu on the floor of the shop.

"You look for bandages and I'll look for something to stop the pain." Gray said. I looked at Natsu, his face was in pain. He was clutching his bloody ankle. I started looking for bandages. I went down every aisle but there were no bandages. I saw a packet of handkerchiefs and thought that they would be a good substitute. I them up and ran to Natsu.

"Hey everything is going to be fine!" I said to him calm. I began to wrap his ankle up in the handkerchiefs. I noticed there wasn't a wound but he was bleeding. There was quite a bit of blood on the floor.

"Lucy. Is it strange that there isn't a shop keeper in here?" Natsu said wincing from the pain in his ankle. My eyes widened.

"Gray hurry up with the medicine! I have a bad feeling about this place." I shouted. He came running back with a small box in his hand.

"Here swallow this" Gray said as he shoved a pill into Natsu's mouth. Natsu swallowed the pill.

"Argh! That tastes horrible! I can't believe you made me have that!" He said.

"It'll stop the pain so it'll do! Besides we need to…" Gray started to say but a loud crack coming from the wall stopped him. I helped Natsu up and we ran to the door but before we could. I felt something fly at us. It felt like… bricks? I looked at where the bricks came from the opposite was had been completely destroyed and there standing behind the broken wall was Jellal. He smirked at Natsu and a light covered his body. When the light disappeared a girl was there. She had short white hair but she looked about are age. Natsu just stood there looking at her.

"Lisanna, is that you?" Natsu asked the dream hunter.

"Yes, it's me Natsu I came to tell you something" She said in her now girly voice. She motioned for him to go over to her. Natsu followed her order.

"Natsu it's not her! It's the dream hunter!" Gray shouted at him but he ignored him and walked up to the girl.

"Lisanna?" He asked her, tears started forming in his eyes. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She then hugged him back and grinned.

"You wanna know what I want to tell you?" She said; she looked down so you couldn't see her eyes. Only shadow. Natsu nodded his head. "IM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" She whispered in his ear. Before Natsu could move, she grabbed the gun thing that Jellal used to kill Erza and shot Natsu in the shoulder.

"Natsu!" I screamed and tried to run towards him but Gray held me back.

"You don't want to get caught up in her fire" He said darkly. I stared at him, confused about what he just said. He pointed back to Natsu. Lisanna was firing at him repeatedly causing pain in Natsu's face. After about a minute she stopped and started laughing. She then turned back into Jellal. But why Jellal?

I ran up to Natsu and collapsed to my knees.

"Lucy, please… live." He said clearly in pain. He took one last breath and smiled.

"Natsu, I'll live" I whispered. Jellal turned his head to me.

"How sweet!" He said ironically. I stood up and glared at him. "Next target: Gray Fullbuster" He turned his head towards Gray. I jumped up and ran away and Gray followed me. We ran for miles, for hours just running away like children. I stopped breathing deeply. My vision went blurry and my eyes shut and I fell to the floor.

I awoke in room on the floor. I was surrounded in darkness. No one was here or is ray here.

"Gray" I whispered.

"Yeah what" He answered back.

"Where are we and why is it so dark in here?"

"We're hiding"

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour, I take it you were tried. Since you did just collapse in the middle of the road!" I heard him laugh.

"Hey shut up we had been running for hours!" I scowled into the darkness. I heard a shuffle outside the darkness. I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" The voice said. "Maybe you in this closet" The shuffling became closer. A blue light filled dimly light the room. I looked at where we were and we in fact were in a closet. I looked up to the light bulb but it wasn't glowing. I looked at Gray and he was the source of the light. His hands were moving casting some sort of spell. I saw the side of the door were the lock would be freeze. The door handle slowly turned but the door stayed tightly shut.

"Well I guess you're not in there since the door is locked but where oh where could you be!" He said laughing. I shuffled into the corner, frightened. The shuffling of the man became distant. Gray sighed.

"That was a close one" Gray said as the soft blue light faded away into the darkness.

"Too close" I said. I felt some one beside me.

"It'll be okay, I promise" He said. He put his arm around me shoulder as I rested my head against his. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I feel really guilty for killing Natsu off. **

**guess whos going to get killed of next :D**

**Any way i hope you like this chapter and yeah i'll post a new chapter soon because i said i was going to post two today so yeah**

**I need to stop killing people off **


	7. Chapter 7

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke to manly screaming. The closet door was open but it wasn't letting light in. The screaming continued. I rushed out of the closet to see Gray being held up by his neck by a woman with short purple hair. I take it she was a dream hunter. She got the gun out from her pocket.

"You're not Ur, Ur would not do this!" Gray shouted.

"Good night Gray!" She said with a smirk on her face. She was about to pull the trigger, I had to think fast. Before I knew it I had taken off one of my shoes and thrown it at the gun, which bounced to the ground. Her head tuned towards me and she let Gray fall to the floor. Gray was gasping for air. She slowly walked over to me.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia. I might as well kill you now since you're my next target so it wouldn't matter. But I must kill Gray first so don't interfere, got it?" She shouted the last sentence at me. She then went next to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to kill you the most painful way possible." She took her head away from my ear and ginned.

"Now time to kill Gray!" She said as she turned around. Gray was standing up, pointing her gun at her. He fired the trigger, but before it could reach her she stepped to the side letting the laser collide with the wall right next to my head. I collapsed to the floor in shock. Gray ran up to me and kneeled beside me.

"Sorry about that" He said scratching the back of his head. The dream hunter was now standing behind Gray. She kicked him in the back making him face plant into the floor, dropping his gun. She quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at Gray's back. Before I could do anything she fired the gun.

Gray grunted as the pain hit him. She shot him again in the back and again and again. She only stopped when her gun had ran out. She just stood there looking into space, probably waiting further commands.

"Lucy, Live for Erza, Live for Natsu, Live for your family, Live… for me." He said softly as tears sprang into my eyes. "Now run" He said as he smiled. I got up wiping tears from my eyes and ran out the door. I didn't know where to go so I just stood in the middle of the street. The dream hunter followed me out the house and smiled

"Next target: Lucy Heartfilia" The dream hunter said as it changed back into Jellal. I started to run, I didn't know where I was going but I just decided to run. I saw this giant inn and looked behind me to see if he was there. Nope. I ran into the inn, no one was there. It was odd how everywhere was abandoned. I ran up the stairs to the top floor and chose one of the many rooms. There was a closet and that is probably the best place for me to hide right now. I climbed into the closet and sat there waiting for something to happen. I don't know what exactly but for something to happen.

Luckily nothing happened, but I was beginning to get rather hungry. I need to eat soon or I might die from starvation. Bit exaggerated but still I was starving. I climbed out of the closet. And I sneaked my way down the stairs and into the inns kitchen. There I found so much food I decided to eat some there then I would bring some up stairs if I got hungry again. I stuffed my pockets with as much food as I could and got out of the kitchen. I started making my way up stairs when I heard footsteps going down the stairs. I went in the closet room possible. Luckily there was a closet in that room, I got in the closet quickly and sat in there as quiet as a mouse.

"Lucy. Where are you?" The man's voice said. He walked past the floor I was in. "Maybe you're in the kitchen? All horses need to eat right?" I heard him snicker. I'm not a horse! What a Dick!

I got out the closet and made my way out of that room! The dream hunter was right there behind the door.

"Found ya!" He snickered. He grabbed his gun and shot. I ducked just in time with the laser only skimming my head. I went through his legs and jumped up. I quickly made a run for it down the stairs. "STOP RUNNING LITTLE GIRL!" I heard him shot from the room. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I was out the inn and on the street. I went right and turned down an ally way. It was a dead end. Crap, maybe this was it. I could hear his steps getting closer.

"Look to the left" A voice said. I looked around there was no one there but I did as the voice told me, I looked to the left. There was a door. I quickly tried the handle, it turned easily. The door swung open and I got in. I found a plank of wood on a table and put it under the handle so you couldn't open it. I heard the dream hunters shout of annoyance as he went the other way.

"Finally, I thought you would never come!" The same voice from before. I turned around and found a little girl standing before me. She looked about 10 or 11; she also had long blue hair. She stuck out her hand for me to shake it. "Hi I'm Wendy!" I shook her hand.

"I'm Lucy" I said smiling at the little girl.

"I already knew that, I heard that man shouting your name" She said with a faint smile.

"How long have you been her Wendy" I asked out of curiosity

"It's been about a year here but time moves slowly here than in reality" She said calmly "Ten years, 5 months and 2 days!" My jaw dropped

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I'm such a bad person. i was supposed upload this yesterday but i was to busy wrapping Christmas presents and i still haven't finished wrapping them so yeah **

**I've basically killed off all lucy's friends. i wouldnt call wendy her friend yet, shes probally going to turn out evil. **

**i'll post the last one tomorrow (OMG LAST ONE IS SO DEPRESSING) the last one is going to be hecka long **


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: contains gory stuff and some bad language (rebel) and stuff so yeah OH AND THE FEELS!**

* * *

**Only Just A Dream**

**Chapter Eight **

"Wow, you've been here for that long!" I said.

"Yeah I would be about 22 in reality but in the dream world we keep are appearances of when we came here! That's why I look so young!" She said with a smile on her face

"So you came here when you were 12?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Why?"

"Well you see I didn't actually want to come here but I think my friend must have accidently given me the pill. You see I actually don't know how I got here, I just fell asleep and poof I was here!" She didn't sound too confident with her answer but I nodded along. "You look really tired maybe you should sleep. Come on I'll take you to my room where you can sleep!" She grabbed my hand ad walked me to a room; it had a mattress in the middle of the floor. I lay down on the mattress and closed my eyes.

I didn't fall asleep, I couldn't. She seemed too persistent for me to sleep. What was she planning? I heard a laugh.

"Good job. You may now go back Wendy, I'll take care of her" A voice said. It sounded like…Jellal!

"Ok, Jellal" Wendy's voice trailed away into the air. I jumped up and grabbed the closest thing I could use as a weapon. A hammer. I wasn't going to do much damage with a hammer but it'll do. I could hear Jellal's footsteps getting closer and closer. I hid behind the door, waiting for him to come in the room. The door slowly opened and Jellal cursed under his breath when he saw I wasn't there. He walked into the middle of the room. Time for me to attack!

I jumped out at him and hit him with the hammer as hard as I could. It didn't work; he just turned around unfazed by any of it. He smiled.

"You think that would hurt me! You must be kidding did you ever think that I might be wearing armour!" He said while laughing. He held out his gun ready to fire. Before he could pull the trigger I battered away the gun with the hammer and raised one eyebrow.

I ran out of that room and head for the door. It wouldn't budge, the door was locked tight. Crap I didn't have time for this; I need to get out now. I repeatedly kicked the door but it would budge.

"Aw, poor little rich girl acting so helplessly. What a shame your father isn't here to see you die. I bet he would love to see it but sadly he's not here with us." He said with a smirk. I could feel my blood starting to boil because I knew he was telling the truth about my dad wanting to see me die but not because my dad hates me but for him to save me. I looked to the table beside me for any weapons that are better than the hammer. The only thing that could be useful was a dart but what could I do with a dart? I know….

I picked up the dart.

"What are you going to do with a measly little dart, huh?" He said sarcastically. I just smiled.

"You'll 'see'" I said as I threw the dart. I hit target, the only part of him that was open. If you're wondering what the target was, it was his eye. He screamed in pain and grabbed his eye, his hands were now covered in blood and so was his face. His gun clattered to the floor and Jellal fell to his knees. I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"Stay there or I'll short your head off!" I said, the smell of blood was nauseating. This wasn't me I'm not someone who would shoot some but they are trying to kill me. "Lucy, get a hold of yourself you need to stay calm!" I said to myself. But I couldn't stay calm, I had just thrown a dart into someone's eye and I'm pointing a gun at their head. Why am I doing this? I should just let him kill me and get this over with! But I don't want to die. I will live for the others. It doesn't help that my hands are shaking like crazy.

Jellal stood up taking the dart out of his eye. A rush of blood came pouring down his cheek. The dart clattered on the floor. I was beginning to feel faint. I dropped the gun and my hands flew up to my face. What have I done? No matter what I'm going to die!

Jellal pulled out another gun from his pocket and pointed it at my stomach. He fired the trigger. I fell on to my back, grabbing my injury. I lifted up my top to see a gaping hole in me, my insides were falling out. I was in unbelievable pain. I never thought I could imagine me going through this much pain. Jellal smiled at me and the white light covered his body. When the light had disappeared he was gone and now a woman was there. She looked a lot like me but was older and wore a baby blue dress. She was my mother.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What are we going to do with you?" She said smiling. "I can't fix that wound you know! Maybe you're going to be with me now. I don't want you with me though. When I was about to die I was relieved that I wasn't going to be around you anymore!" She started laughing.

"Mother" I said quietly. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Oh shut up! You're so annoying!" She grabbed a gun from behind her back and shot me in my leg. I groaned.

"You know what Lucy I never liked you! You were always crying and being a baby and you would run to me when father yelled at you! I don't blame him for shout at a pathetic little bitch like you!" She ran up to me and looked me in the eyes. "You're pathetic, worthless, a piece of trash, arrogant but most importantly YOU. ARE. LUCY!" She kicked me in my wound and laughed as she watched me squirm. I could feel my life drain away.

"My mother would… never say that!" I shouted with all my energy.

"You think I care if your mother would say that, you little piece of trash. Well I have to go, I'll leave you to die here without any company" She vanished. I was all alone, no one to help me die quicker. I coughed and blood splattered the floor. The pain just kept growing.

I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and my father was in the room as well, he wasn't here before. I could see him crying.

"Father, if you can hear me I'll soon be with Mother and I'll be with Erza, Natsu and Gray too." I said. "I'll tell mother you said 'HI'. Oh and if you can hear me get rid of the Dreamender pill please, it's my only wish. Oh and Erza, Natsu and Gray are my friends and when I see them in heaven, we can have adventures all the time and the fun will never end. I feel kind of bad for breaking their promises about saying that I'll live and stuff but please get rid of the Dreamender pill because I don't want any more people to die." My father disappeared. Guess he was just in my imagination. I smiled at the grey ceiling and thought "This isn't the best way to end it but it'll do" I closed my eyes and fell into the deep sleep they call death

**Jude's Journal (Lucy's Father)**

July 17th

It's been a year since Lucy fell asleep and I've been watching over her ever since. I just want her to wake up and for her to be okay. The doctors left her where she was because I wouldn't let them move her but the maids had to change her. Three other kids are under the same effect as her, I think their names were Natsu, Gray and Erza but I might be wrong. None of them have moved but the doctors say that their still breathing which is good.

August 18th

One of the kids had died from a wound to the stomach but there was no way that someone could have done it since the parents were always by her side. The parents said before she had died she muttered the words "Lucy, you have to find a way out of here… and get rid of the pill" This surprised me maybe her and Lucy met before but it scared me. What if they were together in a dream or something? I wanted to go ask her parents but I couldn't leave Lucy alone. But whatever made all the kids go under was a pill.

September 1st

Another child has died. I think his name was Natsu. Like Erza he had suffered wounds but his were more serious. He had wounds all over his body, also cuts and bruises! They say he was living alone. When he didn't turn up for school in two weeks they decided to check on him and that when they found him sleeping they tried to wake him up but it was no good. They ended up calling his parents to look after him while he was in that state. It's creepy because he also said something before he passed on: "Lucy… Please live" Maybe it's just a coincidence or they were all in some dream land thing I don't know but I need to find out.

September 29th

Quite a while had gone before the next one had died, he suffered similar effects that the others had but he had bruises around his neck and wounds in back instead of his front like the others. His name was Gray. Before he died, like the others, he said something but this really caught my eye: 'Lucy, Live for Erza, live for Natsu, live for your family, live… for me.' I'm sure he was talking to Lucy and that she was going to die but I don't want her to die! She has to live!'

October 3rd

Today Lucy started moving today. I thought today was the day when she woke up but it was the opposite. I saw blood staining the sheets; I lifted up her top to see a gaping wound. She winced when I did so. There was so much blood and the wound was so big, her insides were falling out. Moment later, a wound appeared in her leg. Where were these wound coming from? She coughed and the blood went splatter on the floor, she had blood dribbling down from her mouth .I called the doctor in quickly but he said she could not be saved. I held my daughter in my arms and started crying. I couldn't help it my only daughter was about to die. She started muttering words but I could hear what she was saying: 'Father, if you can hear me I'll soon be with Mother and I'll be with Erza, Natsu and Gray too I'll tell mother you said 'HI'. Oh and if you can hear me get rid of the Dreamender pill please, it's my only wish. Oh and Erza, Natsu and Gray are my friends and when I see them in heaven, we can have adventures all the time and the fun will never end. I feel kind of bad for breaking their promises about saying that I'll live and stuff but please get rid of the Dreamender pill because I don't want any more people to die' after that I put her down. I could already fell her heart starting to slow and so did her breathing. She started smiling at the ceiling with her eyes still shut and she fell into the deep sleep called death.

November 19th

I had a trial today in court for the execution of the Dreamender pill and I won. I felt so happy that I completed my daughter's last wish. I still feel kind of empty inside though. I found out what the use of the dreamender pill, it was to get away from life but to still keep on leaving. I feel guilty about my daughter hating her life in the mansion because of me and then going to the trouble of buying the pill but I wasn't the same man I was last year, I was demanding, pathetic, worthless, a piece of trash, arrogant and… me. I don't blame her for doing it but it's all my fault that she took the pill and died. All my fault. I need to do something for her to forgive me so I'm going to commit suicide.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**this was suppose to be up yesterday but my dad being the person who he is turned off the internet for the whole of ****Christmas**

**i also went to my Jewish cousins to celebrate is well and my dad told me i could bring me laptop and use there internet so i got really depressed**

**well i hope you liked my story. its really depressing that every one Lucy knew died (except the dream hunters) **

**Wanna know a secret. i laughed when i was writing about Jellal getting a dart thrown in his eye. (i'm such a bad person)**

**I'm also going to post a new story up maybe tomorrow or the day after that and its going to be FABULOUS. no but seriously im going to post a new story up soon it's going to be called 'my crazy, stupid, messed up life' so yeah i'll post an information page about it today and post the first chapter of it tomorrow i hope every one liked this.**

**(i'm so sad that this has ended)**


End file.
